


Through The Wall

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux' owns a hotel, M/M, Max being a little shit, Organa-Solo: Family means Drama, i love phasma so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Armitage Hux has already enough to do without shitty people staying in his hotel. But worse are those who aren't shitty...rather the opposite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking finally i got over damn procrastinating and writer's block and finished the 8-paged-bullshit here.  
> Sorry it took so long, but seriously i couldn't write the smut anymore! Like ME of all people who started out as someone who mainly wrote smut!!  
> Anyways! Enjoy!  
> Also: My hand is fine!

Armitage looked up from where he sat with Phasma at the reception. The family that just entered the lobby was clearly stressed. The man was looking decidedly anywhere but at his wife, who constantly brushed her hair out of her face. The son looked angry. He was about 25 years old Armitage assumed, tall and muscular. His messy brown hair was clearly inherited from both parents.

   “Don’t fall in love.” Armitage’s older sister Phasma said and grinned at him.

   “As if.” He replied. “They are clearly an all American family.”

   “Shush.” Phasma said and turned towards them. “Welcome in First Order Hotel. How can I help you?” She asked, completely the professional.

   “We have a reservation for Organa.” The woman said with a small smile.

   “Oh yes, the double bed and a single on different floors.” Phasma said with a smile. “Here are your keys. Room W03 is in the west wing.” She handed the keys to the woman. “Room E08 is in the east wing, up those stairs. The breakfast room in is in the east wing and there’ll be lunch served too. Dinner is in the ballroom in the garden. You’ll be able to reach it through the glass corridor over there.”

   “Thank you.” The woman said. “About the spa…?”

   “Yes. It’s open from eight in the morning till eight in the evening safe for the weekend. Then it’s open until midnight. The swimming pool has the same opening hours. Massaging appointments can be booked over the phone or personally.”

   “Thank you so much.” The family moved off and the son hurried off into his single room.

   “What do you think their story is?” Armitage said, leaning back in his chair.

   “I don’t know. Organa…that’s the name of a Senator in Michigan. She’s related to the Skywalkers…”

   “The airline? The multimillionaire making money from selling ‘soul-finding trips’ in India.” Armitage interrupted her.

   “The very same.” Phasma confirmed. “Her husband is a rock star who’s had one too many in his past life. Changed since his last rehab apparently.”

   “How do you know so much about them?” Armitage asked his sister.

   “I like those magazines we got downstairs in the spa.” Phasma replied with a leisurely shrug. “Plus I just like the kind of lady Senator Organa is.”

   “Badass to the bone.” Armitage said with a laugh. “Fine, I let you fangirl over her.” He stood. “I’ll head downstairs into the kitchens. See what goes on there.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Armitage walked past Poe who was currently furiously chopping peppers for the second round of goulash. With a curt nod, the top chef acknowledged Armitage in the kitchen before he went back to cooking.

   “Everything going fine?” Armitage asked Finn.

   “Yes.” The waiter sighed and leaned against an empty counter. “Just that banker, Snoke is his name I think, is constantly complaining about everything just like the other days. Thankfully he’ll be gone in two days.”

   “Don’t worry about it.” Armitage patted Finn on the shoulder. “Need a hand?”

   “Always.” Finn laughed.

   “I’ll go get changed.” Armitage grinned at his friend and walked into the back of the kitchen, greeting chefs and sous on both sides.

He had always like the kitchen the most. It was hectic for sure, but there was something organized about it. Everyone knew what they had to do and when. And since they had upgraded the ordering system, everyone had a tablet installed only for themselves where every order that fell into their field was shown.

When Armitage came back into the kitchen, apron around his hips, he nodded at Finn and Rey, both part of the large waiter staff the hotel had. With a sigh, Armitage stepped out. With a glance on his phone he saw which table were now directed to be his. He headed for the first and started to introduce himself.

Everything went smoothly, most of the hotel patrons were nice and friendly. But he saw how Finn was struggling with Snoke. To have that man in his hotel made Armitage furious, but he had not reason to kick him out.

He noted that the Organs family had come down to dinner after changing. When he asked them for their order, he found out the name of their son. Kylo was certainly unusual. Plus the man looked far better in his black dress shirt than the ratty Metallic T-Shirt he wore when arriving.

   "Fallen for that dark haired hottie yet?" Finn asked with a gentle shove when they were in the kitchen together.

   "Well, he is certainly my type...but he's missing the ability to fuck me into a wall." Hux sassed back.

With a roll of his eyes Finn walked out, hands full of plates. Armitage's brashness was one of his most known and valued personality traits. He smiled when he carried the plates to the Organa's. It wasn't that he had a type. But since Phasma caught him with a brown haired, broad shouldered banker in a closet, rumours spread.

He didn't really care about it, it was mainly good humoured teasing, but he knew that some really wished for him to find someone. He served the Organs family and when he walked back, he passed Finn who winked at him and whispered:

   "Butt gazer." Into his ear.

Armitage glanced over his shoulder and caught Kylo looking at him, expression changing from something wistful to annoyed. A smirk twitched at Armitage's mouth and he let it take over his face when he entered the kitchen. He stayed downstairs until well after 11 p.m. Eventually Plasma came down and ordered him to finish up.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

The next morning found Armitage walking down to the spa due to a computer malfunction messing up the appointments. When he walked into the spa he passed the gym. Only one person was in there at this early hour. It was Kylo to his surprise. When he paused for a second he noticed the man's massive shoulders and strong arms.

   "So much for fucking me into the wall." Armitage said to himself before he contined on.

After he wrangled the appointments back into place, he walked back to his sister, mind in the clouds as he walked the corridor. He certainly didn't expect to bump into Kylo on the way back up. When he collided with the solid chest, he was momentarily confused and was thankful for the large hands holding him.

   "I am sorry." He said when his mind went back online. "I wasn't looking."

   "No worries." Kylo smiled at him. "I was in my mind too, so it's both our faults."

Armitage swallowed and stepped back, causing Kylo to release him. The two stood there in momentary awkwardness.

   "I thought you were a waiter, but I saw you at the reception yesterday when we arrived..."

   "I'm the girl for everything around here." Armitage joked.

What he expected was a laugh, maybe a comment that he wasn't exactly feminine. But what he got was two hot eyes and a devious smirk on those plum lips. Kylo seemed to gain in height as he looked Armitage up and down. There was a tightness settling around Armitage's throat, just like Kylo's hand had closed around his arms earlier.

Kylo licked his lips and put his hands on Hux' hips, rubbing over the soft fabric of his pants.

   "What does everything include?" Kylo leaned closer.

   "Why don't you find out." Armitage replied in a sudden burst of bravery.

   "I intend to." Was the low, sinful reply.

   "I could pop by your room later tonight...if you're up for it. Then you can find out..." Armitage said and smirked up at Kylo.

Two hands grabbed his upper arms and held him in place when Kylo leaned down. The man's long hair hung down his face, shadowing his features in an uneasy pattern. Hot want coiled in Armitage's stomach, twisting and turning like a dragon. Kylo was so close now, he felt the other's breath.

   "Oh...I am. I just hope you're up for it...as you put it so nicely." Kylo's voice was so low Armitage rather felt it than heard it.

   "If you can deliver what you are offering right now...I am most certainly up for it." Armitage said and already felt how his body relaxed in the strong grip.

A huffed out laugh was his only reply and then two lips pressed down on his harshly. They were dominating, not offering, just taking. Armitage moaned shamlessly when Kylo pulled back.

   "I am no liar. I will deliver what I promised." Then the man let go of Armitage and walked off.

With a sigh, the red haired man leaned against the wall, only now noticing the painful hard on he had. He sighed and went to his office and took care of business on the toilet.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Everything went tits up that dinner. When Finn served Snoke’s second course, the old man suddenly started shouting at the young man.

   “You dirty little nigger! You served me the wrong meal.” The old man rose and lifted his cane to swing it at Finn.

Armitage dropped the wine bottle he was just presenting to the Organa’s at sprinted over to the herd of the drama. Before the cane went down, Armitage caught it in his left hand and ripped it from the man’s hand. Without pausing Snoke tried to hit Finn with his other hand. Armitage blocked him.

   “Excuse me.” He said tightly. “But this kind of behaviour is against every moral a normal human being could have.” He was still holding the cane in his left hand and pointed it at the man’s face.

   “Are you implying that I am not human.” Snoke shouted in Armitage’s face, bathing the other’s nostrils in wine breath.

   “Yes.” Armitage forced out between clenched teeth.

Fury boiled hot under his skin and he wanted to rip this man to shreds for what he had done. But he knew the scheme and he needed to play his part in this.

   “Are all the waiter here such incompetent idiots? I want to speak with your manager.”

A devilish grin spread over Armitage’s face. He relaxed and let his hands fall to his sides. He bowed mockingly.

   “I will fetch her.”

As he strode from the room, he felt all eyes on himself. Finn was standing there like a statue, a small smile playing around his lips, despite the irritated look on his face. Rey and Poe came out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was about and when they saw Armitage stride away, they shared a glance before Rey went to talk to Finn.

Pushing open the small door in a deserted corridor, Armitage stepped into a cosy, old fashioned living room.

   “Maz, the stage calls.” The old lady in the arm chair groaned.

   “I was just in the middle of stitching.” Maz complained.

   “I see.” Gently Armitage picked the stitching up Maz held out to him. “Very beautiful.”

   “I was thinking to put it up somewhere in the spa.” Maz put the stiching of a sea side down and rubbed her stiff fingers.

   “Fitting scene. But…” Armitage pointed to the still open door.

Waving her hands at him aggressively, Maz stood up. She grabbed a long, orange scarf.

   “What’s the cane for anyways.”

   “Snoke tried to hit Finn with it. After calling him nigger.”

The old lady suddenly turned around with a new engery. Her eyes glinted behind her large glasses. With a shake of her head she hung the long scarf over her shoulders.

   “I will show that pisspot where he can stick that cane.” Maz waddled to the door far quicker than should be possible for her.

Armitage merely smiled and walked beside her to the ballroom. A few metres before the door, Armitage held out his arm and Maz took it, leaning on it. Playing her part. Armitage opened the door and helped Maz inside. He schooled his face in a calm expression and caught Kylo’s eye as he walked Maz to Snoke.

He winked at him before he focused his attention on the people in front of him. Maz huffed when they stopped.

   “You’ve made that mess?” Maz asked Snoke pretty bluntly. Some of the waiters around couldn’t stifle their snorts of laughter.

   “Mess? Your dumb waiter was the one who brought me something wrong. AGAIN!” Snoke barked back, eyeing the wrinkly old lady up and down.

   “Rey dearest, let me have a look into that phone of yours.”

Rey handed over her phone and Maz looked up what the man had ordered. She frowned at the phone.

   “You ordered the Cesar Salad with shrimps?” She asked.

   “Yes.”

   “If I am correct, there are shrimps on the floor and the cook who made it, confirmed the order to it’s accuracy.” Maz handed the phone back and fixed her glasses. “Your point is invalid.” She grinned at him.

   “This audacity, this is criminal! I want to speak to the owner.” Snoke spat.

   “You already did.” Armitage replied gently. Using his new prop he stepped forward and leaned on the cane. “And you made your point pretty clear earlier.” He gave a bright smile and stretched out his hand. "Armitage Hux, Owner of the First Order Hotel.”

Rey giggled and leaned against Finn who smirked. Some of the patrons started laughing. Armitage retracted his hand.

   “You’re not a fan of common curtesy? I noticed as much.” Armitage drew to his full height and looked down on the man. “I must ask you to leave my hotel at once.”

   “You are disgusting nigger lovers. Back in the day…” Snoke couldn’t continue because Armitage suddenly lunged for him, grabbing him by the shirt.

   “I will tell you one thing, Mr Snoke. If you do not leave my hotel at once, I will show what we do with White Supremacists and racist old men.”

Finn reached out to Armitage and gripped his arm. The red haired man relaxed and released Snoke, but not without sneering down on him.

   “Security is here.” Phasma suddenly said as she stood with two bulky men in the door way. “May you escort him to his room and make sure he leaves with all of his possessions.”

Without saying a word, the two security guards took Snoke into their middle and lead him off. When they passed Armitage, he nodded at them both. He handed one of them the cane before he turned towards the guests.

   “We are truly sorry for the mess that just happened. Tonight's dinner will be free for everyone.” He bowed when suddenly murmurs of disagreement were to be heard.

   “It wasn’t your fault, why are you apologizing.” Someone said from a table nearby.

   “There is no need to apologize.” Senator Organa stood up. “I mean sure, it’s the proper thing to do what you’ve just done, but it’s not necessary. We have seen what happened and yeah, some have to wait for dinner a little longer, but no one’s gonna die from that.”

The grey haired woman smiled softly. Kylo was hiding his face in his hands, a clear sign of parent embarrassment. But Armitage heard people supporting her point and that was all that mattered in this moment.

   “So...no free dinner?” Finn asked eventually to safe Armitage from the embarrassment.

A loud collective _NO_ was all that was needed. Armitage laughed and shook his head in surprise. Finn only looked at him and shrugged. With a roll of his eyes Armitage shook his head.

   “Fine. But let’s get this thing rolling. I’ll send in the cleaners.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

When the door to Kylo’s room opened again, Armitage was just at his third cigarette. He had been in the hotel room for half an hour after he had organized everything regarding the Snoke incident. Phasma had eventually send him off, because he had gotten too antsy in her opinion.

He was just contemplating his serious lack of pipe weed when he heard the key in the door. When he turned, Kylo was standing in the doorway, a figure hooded by light. Armitage smirked hen he noticed that his white shirt had become see through. But the light was gone quickly and was replaced with Kylo stalking towards the open balcony door.

   “I thought you wouldn’t come.” The dark haired whispered when he crowded Hux against the wall beside the window.

   “If I have ever needed a good hard shag, now is the time.” Armitage replied and smirked.

Kylo was hot, radiating warmth off like an oven. Armitage waited until the man moved though. As he took a drag from his cigarette, Kylo ripped his arms away and pressed both of Armitage’s hands against the ice cold wall at his back. Crowding Armitage even more, Kylo kissed the other just after he let out the smoke.

Kylo was kissing him just as furiously as he had done earlier. Taking no prisoners and fighting with everything he had. When he ground his erection against Armitage’s hip for the first time, Kylo bit the other’s lower lip simultaneously. The moan that Armitage escaped was muffled in Kylo’s plum lips.

Slowly, Armitage ran out of oxygen and clawed at the wall until Kylo finally unlatched his mouth from the other. Armitage coughed and wheezed until his head stopped feeling fuzzy and he had regained some kind of feeling in his legs.

   “Do you do this to everyone?” He panted out.

   “Only those who have shown me their asshole side so perfectly. It’s for those who gave me a boner in company of my parents. For redheaded hotel owners with the reflexes of a soldier.” Kylo said.

His voice was naturally rough, but with the arousal that must be coursing through his body, he sounded like a pro porn star. Armitage bucked up, effectively grinding his erection against Kylo’s leg.

   “Take me into your damn bed, I am freezing my butt off.” Armitage said.

   “That would be unfortunate, you have a beautiful ass.” Kylo whispered into Armitage’s ear, tickling his cheek with the dark locks.

   “Just fucking do it.”

Armitage found that the direct commando made Kylo a cave man. He threw Armitage over his shoulder, threw the balcony door shut that Armitage worried the glass might break and threw the other on the bed, not without smacking the cold ass. Armitage moaned shamelessly and started pulling at Kylo’s shirt.

   “Impatient little fucker.” Kylo said and stood up, stepping away from the bed. “Stay where you are.” He told the other.

Slowly he undressed, making a show of takin off his belt before pulling down his jeans and shorts along with it. There was not a moment’s hesitance while he undid his shoes and socks to throw everything into the corner. Armitage sighed when he saw the huge erection between the other’s legs.

Kylo strode forward and crawled on top of Armitage, pressing him into the mattress with a searing kiss. Pulling a small tube of lube from under the pillow, Kylo broke the kiss. Armitage panted and sighed when he could breath again. The other man smiled and sat down on his heels, coating his fingers in the liquid.

   “Ready?” He asked when he hovered over Armitage again, his weight braced on his right arm, the left rubbing around Hux’ hole.

   “How’s impatient now?” Was the only reply he got out of Armitage.

He quickly pushed one finger in and Hux gasped loudly. Kylo went about it gentler after the first shock-like intrusion, scissoring and taking his sweet time with Hux.

When he then finally lined himself up, Kylo glanced up at Armitage. He smirked and pushed in. Armitage gave a startled sound and jerked up from the bed, back curving. Kylo laughed dryly and brushed his hands over the other's chest.

   "Thick." Armitage mumbled, unable to properly speak any longer. "So thick."

   "And now you know why I took so long to prepare you." Kylo said, hovering over Armitage.

The other wound his legs around Kylo's hips. Armitage panted and his shivering hands found Kylo's back.

   "Fuck me. I want to be unable to sit tomorrow." Armitage said, having caught himself apparently.

   "As my emperor orders." Kylo said.

He lifted Armitage up and pushed his own legs under the man, now kneeling between Armitage's spread legs. Then he pulled Armitage's legs up and hooked them over his shoulders. The redhead moaned and dragged his nails down Kylo's back at the movement.

Kylo gave Armitage one last kiss and began fucking into him with earnest, holding himself up on his arms. Armitage was panting and moaning while he dug his hands into Kylo's back, marking him up. Kylo looked into the unseeing eyes of Armitage, while he fucked the other man. They were loud with their sex noises, but Kylo didn’t care.

He felt as if he was in heaven with Armitage under him, giving Kylo free reign over his body. When he got closer, he slowed down.

   "What are you doing?" Armitage asked.

   "I am close." Kylo explained and grinned. "I want to drag it out." He settled down on his elbows. "I want to torture us both."

Armitage mewled and pulled Kylo closer, who eventually laid down on Armitage, still pushing his over sensitive dick into Armitage. It was painful, but the reward was amazing.

Armitage laid there, completely boneless, arms dropped next to his body and mouth hanging open. Kylo smiled to himself and kissed the other face. And then finally, Armitage came. He jerked up weakly and groaned loud and long. His come was smeared between their stomachs and Kylo allowed himself to come too.

   "How...were you able to do that?" Armitage asked him after Kylo cleaned both of them up with a wash cloth.

They are not lying next to one another, bundled up under the blanket. Kylo's arm hold Armitage close.

   "Let's just say I am a skilled lover." Kylo kissed Armitage's forehead.

   "I want you to never ever leave." Armitage said slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
